Back to Beacon Hills (twtmr)
by KillaD
Summary: Everything I thought I knew is a lie, except the flare. Because if one bloody thing had to be real, it was that. I don’t know how the hell I got into this mess that is Beacon Hills, usually it is Thomas who does that and why the bloody hell are they calling him Stiles? Newt/oc
1. Chapter 1

Thomas POV

We're getting away. Turns out that the scorch never happened, the flare is unfortunately real and it turns out I'm the goddamn cure. Teresa managed to extract the cure from my blood and we gave it to Newt. The dark veins on his face are still visible. Teresa is putting pressure on my stomach, where earlier I was shot. All of a sudden I feel the truck stopping.

"FBI and Beacon Hills police, step out of the vehicle!"

Shit. Minho and Teresa push me behind some crates, bumping against them. Still dizzy from all the blood loss I remain between the crates. The fell light from outside blinds us temporally. There only two guys and one woman out there, but we don't have any ammo. I'm also the only one left with a gun.

"Everybody come outside. "

One by one, my friends get outside.

"Is that everyone?" Yells someone.

"There still someone in there, I think he is wounded. "

Newt. He is unconscious. Next to the door of the truck is a lever that essentially locks down the truck. I can buy us some more time. I pick up my gun and wait for the woman to check on Newt. The dark haired woman bows over him and I grab my only chance.

Jumping out of my hiding place I grab the woman and hold my empty gun to her head. I'm glad I'm wearing a mask, so they can't see my grimace.

"Get inside the truck. " I command.

Hesitating they look at each other, I shake my hand with the gun in it. Grudgingly they step in the truck. Teresa looks at me with wide eyes, she knows what I'm gonna do.

"Thomas no!"

I pull the lever and no one is able to get in or out, until the lever is back pulled up and they have to go through me to do that.

"You just locked yourself up too, you do realise that. " says the guy from the FBI.

It was the only way I would be able to buy my friends the time to escape.

"Shut up and tie up the guy next to you. " I hiss, partly because of the anger, partly because of the pain.

"Harder. "

FBI guy wanted to bind the ropes loosely around his friend so he could escape. That ain't gonna happen.

I walk with the woman to the FBI guy and order her to tie him up. Meanwhile I take the guns of them away. The woman is ready with the FBI guy.

"You don't have to do this. " she says.

I have to, for my friends.

"Whatever it is you've gotten into, we can help you get out. "

Yeah right, that sounds suspiciously alike to what wicked said when they 'rescued' us from the maze.

The Sheriff tries a differ approach. " that was very courageous, giving up yourself so that your friends can escape. "

"Shut the shuck up. " I say harshly to tired to yell.

My hands are shaking while I tie the Woman up. She looks at me concerned and I will myself to stop my hands from shaking. Finally done with tying them all up I let myself down on the opposite side of them, leaning on the wall.

"Look I can help you. " tries the Woman again.

"Melissa shut up. " hisses the FBI guy.

"Why would you help me?"

"I'm a nurse and you're severely wounded, at the moment you feel dizzy from blood loss and in the next hour you'll fall unconscious and die. " she finishes her rant.

"Again why would you help me?"

"Because I'm a nurse and I'm may not particularly like you, but you're hurt and I can help. "

"How do I know it is not a trick to get you out of the ropes?"

"Because we both know I'm your best chance at surviving. "

Seeing her point I carefully crawl over to her and untie her. Now I'm sitting next to the sheriff.

"In the crate next to you are some medical supplies. "

Melissa takes them and immediately begins to work. Stopping only briefly to look at the wound, she explains everything what she is doing and for that I can't help but feel a little grateful.

"So Thomas, was it. Have you got any family?"

"No. " I know what she is doing, making sure I keep talking and stay awake, doesn't mean I like it. But I feel my adrenaline slipping away from me and I can't find any energy to lie.

"How old are you Thomas?"

"Nineteen. "

I hear several sharp intakes of breath. Melissa stopped working for a second or two. They clearly didn't expect me to be so young. I feel my eyes shutting and becoming more limp.

"Thomas, I need you to stay awake! Can you do that for me?"

I think I was out for a few moments.

"Who's that guy? Your friend?"

"My brother. "

I can feel myself slipping out of consciousness.

"Thomas! Thomas! I'm gonna take of you mask so you can breath more freely. "

I hear the words but they don't register. I feel the mask slipping off and I look directly into Melissa's panicked face. My eyes flutter shut.

Melissa's POV

I don't like him, he threatened to kill me, how could I possibly like him? But he's also a human being. If Scott or Stil- Stiles, the nogitsune took over his body and according to Kira's mom, if we kill the nogitsune, we kill Stiles. The only way we can get Stiles back is to split him from the nogitsune.

" So Thomas, was it. Have you got any family?"

"No. " he answers curtly.

"How old are you Thomas?" If I were to guess I think he would be about 28, he's still young, but to threaten someone with a gun? He must have had a hard live.

"Nineteen. "

What? He's the same age as Scott, and I know that Scott's been through a lot but he is supernatural. This guy, Thomas, certainly isn't, he doesn't heal fast enough. He's just a kid. I feel him become limp in my arms.

"Thomas wake up!"

"Melissa free us first." Commands Rafael.

I toss him a knife, he can get out on his own. I do help free Noah, once that is done I immediately turn my attention back to the kid.

"Why are you helping him?" Asks Raf curious.

"He's just a kid, the same age as Scott. Thomas, I need you to stay awake! Can you do that for me?"

I hear him groan lightly, thank god he's still alive.

"Who's that guy? Your friend?"

He mumbles "My brother. "

He needs to take the mask off, he'll need all the air he can get. Besides he's so weak he won't be able to resist.

"Thomas! Thomas! I'm gonna take of you mask so you can breath more freely. " he must have fallen against one of the crates before we got here, causing an internal bleeding, leading to a possible coma.

He doesn't react and I take the mask off. No! Impossible! The familiar dark brown eyes of Stiles are looking right at me, before fluttering shut.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Asks Noah concerned, I realise he can't see Thom- Stiles' face.

"It's him. " I whisper.

"Who?"

"It's Stiles. "

I see the different emotions in Noah's eyes. Disbelief, anger, relief.

"How do you know he's not..."

"The nogitsune? He sacrificed himself for his friends. "

"My son. " he whispers.

Suddenly we hear the other guy groaning behind us. I let Stiles go and check on him. Stiles' head falls on the shoulder of Noah. I see him embracing Stiles tightly, in the corner of my eyes.

Dark blue veins are all over his body except for in his face, there they are a lighter colour.

"Guys, they both need to go to a hospital asap. "

Raf stands up pulls the lever back up, outside it is already dark. By my estimate we were in the truck for several hours, Stiles' friends are probably long gone. I pick up my phone and call 911.

"Hello, I'm Melissa McCall. I'm a nurse, I'm standing in 37 Lake street. I have two boys lying unconscious, one seems to be poisoned the other one is shot. "

...

"Thank you. "

"They'll be here in ten minutes. " I say.

"Why didn't Stiles come back earlier, especially since he knew that someone is stealing his identity?" Asks Raf confused.

We made up a cover story, the nogitsune had stolen Stiles' identity through sophisticated technology and Stiles was kidnapped by the nogitsune. Thank god that we were able to convince the authorities.

"I don't know. " I answer honestly.

"Sheriff?"

We both look at Noah who doesn't answer, but just holds Stiles protectively. In the distance we hear the familiar sound of sirens blearing through the otherwise silent night. Blue lights accompany the harsh sounds of the ambulances.

Silently I watch the boys being loaded in the ambulance, Noah never leaving Stiles' side. I step in the ambulance with Newt in it. In the light I can study him better. I was allowed to go with him, because I had to be in the hospital for my shift.

"Melissa, could you tell me what happened?"

"We found him like that. "

"Was he the whole time unconscious?"

"As far as I know, yes. "

"Did his condition change?"

"He looks better now, but I can't say for sure. It could be a trick of light. "

"Thank you. "

The rest of the trip to the hospital is silent, but tense. I know the nurse, he's a colleague.

"Who's he?"

"John Doe"

Rafael was left behind since he was not family and he didn't work in the hospital and had to be there.

When we arrive at the hospital, Stiles is immediately brought to the surgery room and John Doe to neurology, because he's still unconscious. We were left standing in the hallway, waiting for news.

"Why would he hold you under shot? Stiles wouldn't threaten you with a gun, or anyone for that matter. It's like he didn't even recognise you. " rants Noah.

"We don't know what he went through, he was missing for three years. "

"Still he wouldn't hold you under shot. "

"That's because he didn't. " we hear a voice say from behind us.

Rafael.

"What do you mean?" Noah asks desperately at any news that could explain his son behaviour.

Rafael shows Stiles' gun to us. "It wasn't loaded. "

Both me and Noah sigh simultaneously, Stiles didn't put me in any real danger.

"What's the situation?"

"Stiles is still in surgery and our John Doe's blood is examined by the team of toxicology. To find the poison that is used on him. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick author's note, the only pairing that is definite is Thomas and Teresa, if you would like other characters to be together you can always leave your otp in the reviews. I don't own the maze runner or teen wolf. Unfortunately, otherwise I would've made another season or five for teen wolf.**

 **Killa**

"Any ideas who our John Doe is?" Asks Rafael.

"The only clue we've got is that he's Stiles' brother, but Stiles doesn't have a brother. So basically we've got nothing. "I say a little bit frustrated.

"What's he doing here?"

Scott is standing behind us, glaring at Rafael.

"We've found 2 heavily wounded boys. " he hesitates a little. "Identity unknown, in doing my job. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing my mom some food. " he holds up the brown bag and gives the bag to me. "I'm going to the pa- Derek's place. "

"The same Derek you and Stiles got arrested, twice? " says Rafael with incredulity.

"We sorted out the issues. " Scott yells, while going back outside.

Scott POV

They're hiding something, my biological spermdonor was lying when he said they didn't know the identities of the victims. Who could they be? I'm actually a bit surprised that he even said anything at all.

"Any news of Stiles?" I ask, entering the unofficial pack house, Derek's loft.

All of the pack shake their heads, a bit depressed. It's become a sort of ritual by the start of each pack meeting. It's been three years since my best friend was taken over by the nogitsune and we can't hurt the nogitsune if we don't want to hurt Stiles. They could split on two ways, either we go inside his head and free him or we need to put him, the nogitsune, through sever stress so Stiles can break free. I was a bit disappointed when it didn't work when Allison almost died, although I'm glad she's alive. She almost didn't make it and I wouldn't know what I would've done if I lost her too. It is bad enough that Stiles isn't with us.

"Has anything interested happen?" Asks Derek.

"Yes actually," everyone looks curiously, but also a bit depressed. The chance are big that the nogitsune had something to do with that. "There are two unknown boys in the hospital. Heavily wounded. "

"Melissa told you?" Asks Lydia.

"No, Rafael. "

"Your father? What did he have to do with anything?" Questions Isaac.

"He's FBI. " answers Lydia in a know-it-all voice, while studying her nails.

"So what happened to the boys?" Asks Liam curiously.

"I don't know, what I do know however is that my biological father was lying when he said that he didn't know the identity of the boys. "

"We can check them out, tomorrow. " decides Derek. "We also need a plan to capture the nogitsune. So any ideas?"

"Well, I may have an idea. " says Kira.

Melissa pov

"I don't think the doctors can help our John Doe. " I say.

"Then what do you suggest we do, we can't just kidnap him. " argues Noah.

"If we can save his live with it, I'm sure Deaton can succeed in healing him. "

"He only deals with the supernatural. "

"I think this is supernatural. "

Noah sighs deeply. "Very well, but we're not informing the pack of this news. "

"Why not? They deserve to know. "

"They'll be heartbroken and the nogitsune will take advantage of that. Right now, we have the advantage we need to use it while we still can. "

"And how do you suggest we do that? "

"The nogitsune knows we won't hurt him, because it will hurt Stiles. "

"Okay. " this time it is my turn to sigh, it'll be difficult to lie to Scott. "But we'll move John Doe to Deaton today. "

The next hour we discuss our best options of moving John Doe. Finally we decide that we'll put him in a wheelchair and simply drive him out of the hospital.

I lead Noah to neurology, where I know John Doe is lying. As far as I know they are just monitoring him and his blood is still being examined in the lab.

The teen is lying still on the bed, the blue colour of his veins in his face is reduced to a blue glow, so soft that I almost didn't notice it if I wasn't looking at it.

With Noah's help I'm able to get get him in the wheelchair. As subtle as possible we manoeuvre him through the different pathways of the hospital.

Suddenly we hear footsteps in the otherwise deserted hallway.

"Quick. In here. " I hiss, holding out a door where Noah and John can hide.

"Melissa. "

Rafael is standing before me.

"Where's Noah?"

"I think he went back to the police station. " I lie through my teeth.

"Oh, very well. Any news on the boys?"

"No, both are still comatose. "

"Stiles can't get any visitors, we need to find out what he knows. "

"As far as I can tell he has amnesia, I don't think he'll be of much use. "

Silence.

"I have to go, I've got to..."

"Yeah, of course. I won't hold you up. " he replies a bit awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

He walks away and I sigh. "That was close."

Noah comes out of his hiding place. "Do you think he suspects anything?"

"No, he didn't have a clue."

As quickly as possible we get out of the hospital, fortunately we didn't run into anyone else. We put the boy in the car, driving to Deaton. The tension in the car was so high we could cut it with a knife. Finally we arrive at the vet.

We drag the John Doe inside and lie him on the table.

"Melissa, Noah, what can I do for you?"

We don't say anything and just show him the boy.

"Who's he?"

"We don't know, Stiles said that he was his brother, but we know for obvious reasons that he isn't. " I explain.

"Any idea what happened to him?"

"No, we thought it might be something supernatural. "

"I've never seen anything like this. " says Deaton while examining John.

"You said the nogitsune told you that he is his brother? That doesn't sound like a nogitsune. "

"We think he's Stiles."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"He sacrificed himself to save his friends. "

"Then why didn't he come back earlier?"

"He doesn't remember us."

"It could be that the nogitsune is playing you. "

"He almost died and he didn't tell us his identity. If he really wanted to trick us he would have shown he was 'Stiles'." I defend him.

"Did John ever wake up?"

"No as far as I know he has been out the whole time. "

"Any clues on his identity?"

"I could try to run a scan at the police station. "

"That could help, go to the police station and figure out his identity. And go straight to the hospital afterwards. Stiles will need you, even if he doesn't remember. " I say.

Noah POV

I still can't believe that my son is alive and not bent on killing others or causing chaos and strife. My heart screams that I have to go to the hospital, to be with Stiles. But first I have to find out the identity of our John Doe. When I left the vet, I took the fingerprints of him.

"Sheriff, what are you doing here? It's your day off. "

"I just have to check something, it won't take long, deputy Aryana."

"Sure, do you need my help?"

"No thank you. I'll be able to handle it, it's just a few fingerprints. "

I put them in the system and wait for it to come up with the identity of the boy. After what seems like ages, but was only a couple of minutes it comes back with a result. Wait, what?

"Aryana?"

"Yes, sheriff?"

"You are close with Parrish, aren't you?"

She blushes "Jordan? Depends on what you mean by close, we're not close close as in close, but-"

I look at her with one eyebrow up.

"We're friends. " she finally says.

"Do you know his family well?"

"He almost never talks about them, I know his parents died young leaving him in care of his brother. I don't know his name, as I told you he doesn't like to talk about them."

"Why doesn't he like to talk about them? His parents I understand, but his brother?"

She becomes visible uncomfortable, which surprises me a bit because she can keep her emotions in control. Apparently not when she talks about Parrish.

"You really should ask him about this."

"I'm asking you. "

She takes a deep breath before answering. "His brother went missing a few years ago. He never heard from him ever since."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He spent most of his childhood in England, I don't know if he's ever been in America. "

"Have you ever seen a picture of him?"

"Yes, it was the last one taken right before he disappeared. What with all these questions?"

"Do you think you can recognise him now?"

"I don't know, why?"

I turn the computer to her.

Jake Parrish (Missing)

Born third of July 1998

Parents:

James Parrish deceased

Maria Parrish née Morgan deceased

Brother Jordan Parrish (Beacon Hills, California)

"You found him"whispers Aryana.

"Found who?" Asks Parrish, who just walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jordan pov

"Found who?" I ask.

They both look at me in surprise, even a bit anxious. I narrow my eyes in suspicious.

"Alright, what's going on?"

They both look at each other uncertain, before Stilinski makes a movement with his arm, indicating he wants me to come over.

A bit slowly, anxious for what I may find, I walk over to them. I look at Aryana for help, but she just stares at the computer. I follow her gaze.

Jake Parrish (Missing)

Born third of July 1998

Parents:

James Parrish deceased

Maria Parrish née Morgan deceased

Brother Jordan Parrish (Beacon Hills, California)

"Why are you researching my brother?" I ask, inside me there's a small flicker of hope lit.

"Your brother, he-" Tries Aryana, but falls stills.

That flicker is quickly turning into a bonfire. Any news of my brother is welcome, it's agony that I don't know if my brother is alive or dea-

"You found his body. " I finish dejected.

"We found him alive. " Stilinski corrects me.

The bonfire is now the size of a house fire.

"Where?"

"Parrish, you have to understand-"

"Where is my brother?" I ask getting angry.

"The vet."

The vet? That would mean my brother is caught up with the supernatural. No, he can't be involved, it's too dangerous.

"Wait, what?" Asks Aryana bewildered "why would he be at the vet's place?"

"Don't worry about it. "Stilinski tries to blow her off.

"No, I wanna know what's going on."

I sigh, "just tell her in the car Sheriff."

Normally I would've protested more and tried to keep it a secret. We don't need more humans involved in this mess, it's too dangerous, but I need to go my brother as soon as possible.

They both look at me dumbfounded. I just grab the keys from the car and leave them both dumbstruck. They stand still for a few seconds, but soon they step into the car.

"Parrish, I haven't told you everything. Jake, he doesn't look good."

"Define doesn't look good. " I grit out between my teeth, if I ever find those who did that to my brother I'll kill them.

"He's comatose, we think it's because of some poison. "

"How the hell was he poisoned?"

"We don't know, we found him like that. "

"We?"

"Melissa, agent McCall and I found him unconscious, as far as we know he hasn't woken up yet."

He looks at me with a grave look on his face, as if he has to say something.

"Parrish, there's a big chance he won't remember. "

"Why would you think that? You told me that he hasn't woken up."

"We have reason to believe that the nogitsune has split and that Stiles doesn't remember us. "

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

"He called him his brother. "

"What the heck are you talking about?" Blurts out Aryana.

"What do you know about the supernatural." I ask her.

"You mean like werewolves, vampires, hellhounds and ghosts?"

"Yes, most people don't say hellhounds when thinking about the supernatural." I state curious why she said that.

"My little sister forced me to watch Percy Jackson multiple times and for some reason I can clearly remember the hellhounds, not like I was scared or something. They were just really good animated, that's why I remember- I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

I chuckle and she groans, it was kinda cute.

"They are real. "

"You're joking, right? Sheriff?"

I feel a bit hurt that she doesn't believe me, but it is kind of logical she asks conformation of someone higher in rang.

"He's telling the truth."

"So all of the creatures I named, they exist?"

"I've personally never met any ghost or vampire, but they likely exist." I explain.

"Werewolves and hellhounds exist." She repeats lightly in shock.

"Just like werecoyotes, Kanimas, skinwalkers, druids, darach, kitsunes,..."

"So the hellhounds, do they look like in Percy Jackson?"

"No, you wouldn't be able to recognise them if they are in human form."

"Are they human or creature?"

"Both, but mostly they have the mind of a human. " I explain.

"What's a nogitsune?"

Stilinski inhales deeply and begins to explain "A nogitsune is an evil fox spirit that lives on chaos, pain and strife. It possesses a human."

"How do you kill it?"

"We don't know how, you could kill the host, but the nogitsune would just possess someone else. "

"That's what happened to Stiles, isn't it?"

The sheriff stares out of the window, his mind no doubt by his son. So I answer for him.

"Yes, we're working on a way to separate the nogitsune from Stiles. "

"We?"

"Their are a few humans who work closely with the 'good' supernatural, helping them solve it, but mostly they don't need our help. "

"And the vet is one of these humans?"

"He's an emissary from the old hale pack, a Druid. "

"The hale fire that was lit by that Argent had to with the supernatural?"

"The Argents can trace their ancestors back to the Middle Ages and they are considered the very first hunters."

"Argent is the French word for silver, so I'm guessing you need an Argent to kill a werewolf and not actual silver."

"Not many make that link."

"I did train to be a deputy, it's my job to make those links. So who else is in the pack? The humans?"

"Stiles, Mason, Danny-"

"Are their only teenagers in the pack?"

"Mostly but Allison and her father are also in the pack. "

"Their are hunters in a werewolf pack? How the hell are they still alive?"

"From what I gathered they first tried to kill each other, but because Allison and Scott are dating it worked out."

"What's Scott?"

"Alpha werewolf. "

"Okay, so there are the vet, the Argents, Danny, Mason and Stiles are all human."

"Is Lydia considered supernatural?" Asks the sheriff.

"She hasn't any enhanced senses, but because she can sense death she is considered supernatural. She isn't a creature though and hunters mostly leave her species alone."

"What's she?"

"A banshee. "

"A wailing woman. So you're with 8 humans, not considering Lydia."

"7 humans, actually. "

"One of you is a supernatural creature. " Aryana states.

"It's me. " I confess.

I sense she's a bit fearful not matter how hard she tries to hide it.

"What are you?"

"A hellhound. "

So I was just writing this chapter when suddenly I had an oc that I didn't plan to be in the story, but to be fair I don't have a clue where this story is going. Everything I have written so far I imagined on the moment itself. Some practical information Thomas and Teresa haven't kissed in the death cure, Newt stabbed himself, but he missed his heart so with the help of Teresa they managed to stabilise him. Thomas already gave the cure to Newt, he's healing kinda slow. Newt can tolerate Teresa 'cause she saved his life and Thomas is still in love with her even though he isn't really on speaking terms with her.

To everybody who reviewed I'm really thankful for all the comments, it really helps to update sooner (hint!hint!). So yeah thank you and let me know what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter or/and what did you think of this chapter.

Killa


	5. Chapter 5

5

"A hellhound, an actual three headed dog?!"

"I have enhanced senses like a dog, but I don't look like one. Mostly I just set myself on fire."

"You set yourself on fire? Were you born like that? Is your brother like that?"

"You know I served a time in the army and there was a mine, it exploded. Somehow I survived and gained these abilities, but they weren't triggered until my previous partner decided to trap me in my car and set me on fire. So no, Jake isn't a hellhound."

"Why would your partner try to kill you?"

"Money, I was on the deadpool. It's a long story, I'll tell you another time."

Aryana nods and I notice that she is paler than normal and her hand is clammed around her gun. She's taking it really well. My mind goes back to my brother, what if he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me? What if he was captured by hunters and learned to kill all supernatural beings? What if he was tortured? What if-?

My thoughts are interrupted by the vets clinic coming in sight. The headlights of the car dim, giving the vet's clinic an eery look. Me and Aryana jump out of the car, but Stilinski stays.

"You two go ahead, I've got something to do."

Knock knock.

No answer, I knock again a few times and Dr. Deaton lets us in.

"Deputy Parrish and?"

"Deputy Campbell."

"What can I do for you?"

"The sheriff said that my brother is here." I answer, feeling a bit nervous. In a few moments I can see my brother again.

"I didn't know you had a broth-" realisation dawns on his face. "He's in the back, I think he can wake up every moment. " he turns around and goes to the back of the room. Taking a deep breath I calm myself and follow him.

On the table lies Jake. I can't believe it. I don't know how long I stood there just looking at him, never taking my eyes of him, there was such a primal fear that if I let him out of my sight he would disappear again. -Just like before, Jake was playing in the street and I was watching him, then I got that stupid phone call.- Aryana interrupts my thoughts by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"He's waking up." She says.

Indeed, he's hand is twitching like he wants to grab something. I quickly come closer and clasps his hand.

"It's gonna be alright, Jake. I promise, I won't let you down again. "

Jake murmurs something.

"It's me your brother, Jordan, you're safe."

"Tommy?"

"No, Jordan, your brother."

Jake doesn't says anything else and I can almost feel him slipping through my fingers, into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask a bit panicked.

"Did Noah tell you that he was poisoned by an unknown poison?"

"Yes. "

"While I was checking his vitals, I noticed makeshift stitches. Somebody did a good job patching him up, with bare essentials. "

"Where are the stitches?" I ask while checking his arms and face for any wounds. Deaton looks at me and pulls his shirt to side, there, close to his heart is the unmistakable shape of a stab wound.

"He got lucky, if he was stabbed a little more to the left he wouldn't be here."

"Who stabbed him?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"We don't know. "

"Does he have any other injuries?" Asks Aryana, to divert my attention.

"He has a few weird scars on his leg, I can't really predict the damage until he walks, it seems a few years old. "

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't he be in the hospital?" Asks Aryana.

"There's a big chance that whatever the poison is, it is supernatural. A few years ago there were a few, well -they called themselves the dread doctors- they experimented on teenagers, mixing different species."

"You think that Jake got caught up in that?"

"I think somebody experimented on him." He turns Jake's head a bit, so we can see his neck. "See this?" He points to a little scar on the back of his neck. "It's made with a scalpel, I think they took it out themselves. I you look closely at the scar you'll see that it hasn't healed properly, but the cut was semiprofessional and no doctor would just open it and don't close it. "

"Who's he?"

What the f- Lydia is standing behind us in the doorway.

"He's my brother. "

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He went missing a few years ago. What are you doing here?"

Her eyes flicker to Aryana a bit uncertainly.

"She knows about the supernatural. " I answer her unspoken question.

"We've come up with another plan to catch the nogitsune and it was decided that I wouldn't be involved in this fight. " she declares a bit sadly.

Ever since Stiles was possessed, the spirit in the pack has decreased enormously. When Stiles was still himself, he and Lydia wouldn't even dare to think they would be excluded from the fights. But with Stiles possession the pack got fiercely protective of its other humans.

"Did somebody else came with you?" I ask, hearing the door open en close.

"No, why?"

Shit, I put my hand on my gun and hold it before me, Aryana follows my lead.

"Somebody just came in." I whisper.

I quickly position myself so that Lydia, Jake and Deaton are behind me. I hear somebody breath deeply with my enhanced hearing, I unlock my gun and come face to face with-

"Stiles?" Whispers Lydia.

"I thought you said that the pack was dealing with him. " I hiss at her.

"Who's he?" Demands the nogitsune, he points with his own guns to Deaton and Jake.

"You undoubtedly know dr. Deaton and the one lying on the table is Jake, my brother, so if you even try to hurt him you'll have to step over my dead body. " I answer fiercely protective of my brother.

Something I can't identify the flashes that go through the nogitsune's eyes.

"Your brother, if he's really your brother than where has he been for the last few years?" He asks curiously.

That's out of character for him, but he's a really good actor.

"He was kidnapped and I just got him back so no way in hell, will you be able to kill him."

"Whoever said I was gonna kill him?"

I look up confused and quickly glare at him. "You're not going to torture him either."

The nogitsune's hand lowers slightly, I almost missed it. He seems to consider something, staring deep in my eyes. For a moment I feel like he's reading my thoughts. All of a sudden he moves and makes a mad dash for the exit. We're too perplexed to attempt to chase after him.

"What was that?" Asks Lydia confused.

"I have no idea. " I answer honestly.

The doc's heartbeat speeds slightly up, but he doesn't say anything. Most likely the shock, the nogitsune was acting a bit odd. What worries me the most however is that the stiles-imposter was so interested in Jake. I can't lose him again.

"Are Camilla and the boys supernatural?" Asks Aryana.

"No, as far as we know they aren't. They are just a very tight group of orphans that went through a traumatic experience."

"What happened to them?" Asks Lydia curious.

"They're very secretive about it, but from what I could deduct they were in someplace with other kids. As far as they know they are the only survivors, they found the remains of the leader of the group. " Explains Aryana, she was the one who originally found them and helped them reintegrate into society again.

"Are they the new kids from a few months ago?" Asks Lydia.

"Yes."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Newt pov

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I ask. "Who are you shanks?"

I look around the room and am immediately wary of the two persons in uniform, my last experience with someone in uniform wasn't a good one. Where the hell are Tommy and Minho? Last, I remember is the last city in chaos, we just jumped of 180-foot building. I can't believe we survived that. From then on things get blurry I saw everything through a red haze, I was so angry. Especially at Thomas, shuck, I tried to kill him. I tried to kill one of my best friends. Why am I not dead, I stabbed myself in the heart? Absentmindedly I trace my finger over my heart.

"Someone patched you up, do you know who?" asks the dark skinned man, his face doesn't betray any emotion, just like Alby.

"No." I tell the truth, I truly don't have a clue who patched me up. "Who are you?" I ask again.

"Don't you remember me, Jake?" asks the man in uniform, the strange thing was that it looked that I hurt him.

Jake, why is he calling me Jake? Did he know me before I went into the maze? Could it be that he was family? I don't dare to hope, it is far more likely that it is WICKED. They probably thought up some plan to get me to trust them, that isn't going to happen. I already made a giant mistake by trusting Teresa, no way they are going to fool me again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

"I'm Jordan, your brother."

See, trying to get my trust by claiming he is my brother and the worst thing is that I can't check if he's lying. I don't even remember my family and WICKED knows that too. Jordan's, if that even is his name, hand goes toward his pocket and without realizing where I got it, I point a knife at him.

"I'm just going to take out my phone." He says slowly as if I'm a startled animal.

His hand goes slowly into his pocket and he takes out a smartphone, he unlocks the screen and gives it to me. On the screen is a picture of me standing next to Jordan, it's obviously from before the maze. I am much younger in the picture and I'm smiling. I know I've never had a full-blown smile on my face as long as I can remember, which is not much. It looks genuine.

"Are there any…more?" I ask carefully.

"Just swipe."

I do as he says and swipe the screen, there are more photos. Why would WICKED go through all this problem for such a shady plot? It seems so unrealistic. I keep swiping through them until I see a group photo. There are a lot of kids in it and a few adults, but what I really find remarkable is that Thomas is in this picture. Did I know him before the maze? I recognize the redhaired girl in the photo as the same who is here.

"Who are they?" I ask, if what Jordan says is true and my name is really Jake than maybe they changed Thomas' name too.

He says everyone's name, except Thomas' name.

"And who is this guy?"

"Stiles, a family friend."

I have to hide a smile, Stiles. At least I'm not the only one with a weird name.

"What the hell is a Stiles?"

The redhead chuckles as if I just told her an inside joke. I look again at the picture and something on the background calls my attention. It's a banner, on it there's written sophomores of 2014-2015. What the hell? I remembered that is was 2584, not 2014 that's almost 600 years later.

"When was this picture taken?"

"Three years ago, give or take a few months." Says Lydia. "Why?"

"No reason."

If we are still in 2018 that means the sun never scorched the earth, but the flare is real. I've seen it, the cranks were real. I had the flare, I felt myself going crazy. I look out of the window, it is dark, but it is peaceful. Like the world hadn't burned, like it wasn't in shambles.

"Who are you?" I ask, aiming the question at my brother's colleague and the dark skinned man.

"My name is doctor Deaton."

"I'm Aryana Campbell a friend of your brother."

"Doctor Deaton, are we in a hospital?"

"No."

"Private clinic?"

"A vet, actually."

"What the bloody hell am I doing by the veterinarian?"

"You were wounded and poisoned, they thought I could help?"

"You do realize I'm not an animal." I say slightly offended and suspicious I know that the standard procedure would be to have me taken to a hospital.

"When we found you were stabbed."

"I already told you I don't know who saved me."

"Maybe you don't know who saved you, but what about the one who stabbed you?" presses Deaton.

Yeah, I know that guy, myself.

"I don't remember." I lie, not wanting to explain myself why I wanted to kill myself.

My brother looks at me like he doesn't believe me, what was his name again?

"Do you want to come home?" he asks.

"Where is home exactly?" I counter.

"Beacon Hills, California."

Was it worth the risk to go 'home', they could take me anywhere. I'm too exhausted to properly think about it. The way they all look at me is weird, the tension is broken by a cell phone. The redhead, I think her name is Lydia, takes out her phone. It is rather strange that all the phones have a touch screen. It existed in the scorch, but only WICKED ever used it. For us, the rebels, the Right Arm, it is way too impractical. If the screen breaks, we wouldn't be able to call for help. That's why we have walkie-talkies and old school mobile phones.

"Did it work?"

Whatever should have worked didn't because her face fell, the others seem to know what she's talking about because they all looked a bit disappointed. Although Aryana doesn't look like she fully understands it, welcome to the club.

I think again about my 'brother's' offer to get me 'home', I know I can't stay here they would never let me. Plus, it would be really uncomfortable to sleep on a metal table. I slept on worse things, but still I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed. I don't count the beds in WICKED's facility, we were still too tensed to sleep properly. Another advantage is that there is undoubtedly a kitchen at 'home' and where there's a kitchen, there are knives. I really don't feel comfortable with no weapons on me, back in the glade I always had multiple knives on me, from my time in the maze and I didn't feel comfortable with no weapons after staring that griever in the eye. In the scorch I had besides my knives always a gun with me, everyone had a gun. It wasn't safe, the cranks were too bothersome to walk around without any weapons.

"You want to come? I have a car." Asks my brother again.

Making up my mind I nod and follow him to the car, to my surprise Aryana steps in.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Newt POV

Me, my brother, who's name I still don't remember, and Aryana, I think, are sitting in the car with an awkward silence.

"Are you two together?" I ask.

"No, we're just-"begins Aryana

"Friends, colleagues." Finishes my brother.

I just made it more awkward. "So why are you coming 'home' with us?" I ask, figuring it couldn't be more awkward than this.

"We live in the same street, so Jordan is going to drop me off there."

Jordan, right that's his name.

"Do our parents live with us?" I ask, trying to figure out as much information as I can for my escape plan, not because I was curious. Certainly not.

"They... died when you were ten."

Oh, I guess I expected I had a whole family waiting for me. The worst thing is that I can't even remember my parents. Back in the glade I often imagined what my family would be like, I would imagine that we lived in the country side and we were really close. I didn't know anything about my family so it was easy to imagine us as a perfect family. I look at Jordan trying to gauge his reaction, I notice that his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. I guess we weren't such a perfect family if Jordan's reaction is anything to go by. Was it only Jordan who had such a bad relationship with our parents or did I have a bad relationship too? Did Jordan and I have a good relationship? I don't know anything about him. Suddenly it dawns on me that I am accepting that Jordan is my brother. In the end it doesn't matter that much that Jordan is my only living blood family, because although I may not be related to them but the gladers are my family and I won't give them up.

I consider Thomas and Minho as my younger brother, feeling responsible for them. Alby is like my older brother, very stern but still a big softie once you get under the mask that he's wearing. I remember gloomily why he was wearing a mask in the first place, when we were in the glade there have been 56 gladers, only 5 of us are left, 6 if you count Teresa. All those deaths were on us, Alby liked to think they were only on him. He was wrong it was on both of us, as

leader and second in command we were responsible for their lives. I still remember every single glader. Those who disappeared into the maze, those who sacrificed themselves for us, those we banished, those we couldn't save from something as simple as an infected knife wound.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Jordan, trying to change the subject. He must have noticed my sad look.

"A little bit."

"I still have some spaghetti in the fridge, are you eating with us, Aryana?"

Spaghetti I know what it is, but I can't remember what it tastes like. Is it anything like the self made pasta that Frypan once cooked for us in the early days when we were still with twelve? I zoned out a bit, thinking about the glade. Never thought I would miss it so hard.

"-is home alone and I don't want her to get worried."

"I understand it, maybe you two can come over tomorrow for dinner. I'm sure she would like to meet Jake."

"Or you two can come over to my place."

I'm not listening to what they are saying, because Jordan just slowed down and I'm watching the houses, trying to guess what our 'home' is.

He stops before a white house and Aryana steps out, thanking my brother for the ride and promising they'll talk to each other soon. Jordan agrees tensely. What is that all about? Jordan doesn't say anything and starts the car again, he drives a few houses further. We've stopped before a small apartment.

"It's not much, I've lived for the last few years alone. I hope you don't mind that it's an apartment."

I don't say anything, just taking it all in. I would stay here for the next days, until I've found the others, if they are alive.

"We live on the third floor, it's the highest and we can easily access the roof." He continues, seeing I don't plan on saying anything.

I follow him upstairs and quickly notice that the lock is easily opened without a key. Brenda learned me that trick when we broke in an empty house to spend a night in the scorch.

"Home, sweet home. I can show you the guest room, if you want?"

"Sure." I answer, the apartment isn't really big. Jordan takes me to a door that apparently leads to the guest room. In the room is a single bed and a wardrobe, it doesn't feel like someone's slept here recently. I look out the window and see a lower roof, that you can reach by jumping out of the window. I've got the feeling that I'm jumping way too much off of buildings.

"If you want I've got a few extra shirts you can use as a pyjama, unless you've got some other clothes. "

"Your shirts are fine." I answer tiredly, how many hours ago did I get stabbed? It feels like I've hardly slept, although I know it must have been at least ten hours.

"I know you don't remember much, but what do you remember."

Perhaps if I hadn't been this tired I would have wondered how he knew that I forgot some things. At this point I just want to sleep.

"Nothing." I mumble. "Where's the kitchen."

I feel rather than see Jordan staring at me and since he didn't answer my questions about the kitchen, I leave the room and search for the kitchen. This seems to shaken Jordan out of his stupor.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nihil, can't remember anything before the gl-, before I was kidnapped."

"Why do you need the kitchen?" He asks to change the subject, obviously uncomfortable.

"Glass of water." I lie, glad that my tired mind can supply that tiny lie. I begin to search the shelves, the plates, the cooking utensils, the cutlery, bingo.

"The glasses are here." Says Jordan trying to help me and he does, help me. He turns around so I can sneak the biggest knife into my shirt without him noticing.

"Here you go." He gives me the glass of water. To my surprise I can drink it in one time, obviously I was thirstier than I realised. I'm glad that I gave that excuse.

"Thanks."

"No problem, maybe you should try to catch up some sleep.

"Maybe." I go back to my 'room' to get some 'sleep', until Jordan is asleep at least. I'm going to sneak out and try to find out what the bloody hell has happened and where the shuck the others are. I close the door and lay on the bed to keep up appearances and because it has been too bloody long since I've slept in a decent bed. In the glade I've had a bed but it was very thin and it was on the ground, I didn't have a frame and by the time that we got our first builder it wasn't worth the effort and we started to build hammocks instead. When we were rescued by WICKED we had bed bunks, but I remember that I couldn't sleep in it, still in shock that we finally escaped the maze and the cost of escaping it. All the persons who didn't live to see the world outside the maze. And then Thomas came back, with the news that we never escaped. We were still in WICKED. After we escaped, we slept on the ground or on thin mattresses. We have slept in decent beds in the scorch, but not one of us got any sleep then. All of us were too paranoid, and we slept very lightly, ready to fight or flight at the dullest sound. So I can safely say that this is the first time I can allow my body to relax. As soon as I don't hear anything anymore I'll get up. For now, I'll just close my eyes for a bit.

—

All of a sudden, I hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen. My hand grips the knife, hidden under my pillow, instantly. Ready to attack. Only then I notice that there's sunlight streaming through the window. Shuck.

Changing into my old clothes, I hide the knife in my clothes. The comfortable weight of the knife calms me, although I would've given a lot to get my old knife back. Thomas probably threw it away after pulling it out of me.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and I can hear my stomach grumbling.

"Good morning, have you slept well?" Asks Jordan.

"Slept as a log." I answer, not entirely pleased that I overslept.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?" He asks politely.

I answer affirmative and grab a plate. For a moment there's an awkward silence, it's obvious that Jordan doesn't know what to say or how to act. It might've been funny if I still wasn't so pissed at myself for oversleeping.

"I'm going to work in a bit, would you like to come with me?"

"Is your boss okay with that?" I ask, not really wanting to go to his work.

"Yes, you're still legally missing. So we have to do some paperwork to report that you've been found." Jordan explains.

Damnit I really wanted to explore the town and find the others.

"Where do you work?"

"Police station, I'm a deputy."

Maybe it's a good thing, I can find out if the police caught on on anything strange. And it is not like I have a choice.

"Sure, when do we leave?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Okay." I answer and go back to eating my breakfast. I'm thankful that I'm used to eating fast, to move as quickly as we could, otherwise there was no way that I could've eaten all of that.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Fifteen minutes later we sit in the car, Jordan is explaining about his work. Apparently there's a killer one the loose, who kidnapped a teenage boy and replicated his face. I didn't know they could that yet. It should've been possible somewhere around the 2300s, according to what I remember.

"So you've got all the missing kids in the system?"

"Yeah, when a report is filed the name automatically comes into the system."

I wonder if all of us are in the system, too bad that I don't know my friends real names. With the exception of Thomas, only he could've such a weird name.

"Why've got you all the photos of those kids on your phone?"

Never mind the fact that I just called myself a kid.

"We've got something in common." He says vaguely and I understand that he doesn't want to talk about it, for whatever reason.

He pulls over by the police station. "We're here, you're ready for this?"

Jordan looks concerned at me, I exhale slightly. This can't be worse than the grievers.

"Morning Parrish."

"Hello deputy."

"Parrish."

Someone is popular, almost everyone greeted him from the moment we stepped into the station.

"Who's the kid?"

"My brother, Jake."

Jordan led me in a closed office and turns the computer on. He doesn't say anything and the only sound I hear is the ticking of his fingers on the keyboard. This is bloody uncomfortable, for both of us.

"I've done most of the paperwork, but we need to have an official talk with the sherif. You're up for it?"

"It's not like I've got much of a choice, do I?"

He makes an apologetic face, as if saying I haven't got much of a choice either. I follow him to the sheriffs office and anxiously wait till he knocks. A man in his late fifties opens the door, whatever I was expecting this was not it. He seems so tired, but in his eyes I see determination. The same look Thomas gets sometimes in his eyes. He gestures us to come in and sit.

"So Jake is it?"

I nod.

"Can you tell us what happened the day you were kidnapped?"

"No." I simply say.

"Why not."

"I don't remember, sheriff I don't think I'm gonna be of much use. I hardly remember anything."

"Anything you say can help us get the persons who kidnapped you."

I think not, last time I saw WICKED they were fighting a war against us end even if we lost, what I doubt, they would have to recover for quite some time.

"Have you ever seen your captors?"

"No, they always wore masks." I lie through my teeth.

"What sort of masks?"

"Gas masks." That already existed, didn't they? Apparently that was a right answer, because the sheriff went on with the interrogation.

"Did you ever meet other people?"

"I didn't see my captors." I repeat trying to keep the lies simple. Should I tell him about the other gladers? Their families deserve to know what happened to them, but that would lead to other questions. Where did they find me anyway? Was somebody else with me?

"There've been a lot of kidnapped people, especially kids. Did you meet any of them?"

"Yes." I say, deciding to tell them only about the dead gladers.

"Can you remember their names?" He asks interested.

"No, I don't know their names. " It's a half-lie, I didn't know their real names. Heck, I didn't even know my real name.

I see the sheriff glance at Jordan, who nods slightly as if to confirm something.

"Can you describe them?"

I nod and begin to describe Alby, Winston, Chuck, Ben, Oliver, Jeff, Clint,... I think we spent the whole day just trying to draw the gladers. The sheriff, who's name is Stilinski I learned, even called an expert on drawing people at the hand of descriptions. We only stopped briefly to eat something.

The bureau is filled with papers with faces on them, they seem to stare at me, saying you killed me, it's your fault I'm dead. I look away, like a coward.

Stilinski picks up a photograph and shows it to me.

"Did you ever see this boy?"

The picture is of Thomas and another boy, Scott I think.

"No." I hear Jordan take a sharp intake of breath.

"You sure?" Asks Sheriff Stilinski.

"Jordan showed me a picture of him."

"Thank you for your help, if you ever need something you can always come to us." Says Stilinski, dismissing us.

"It's been a long day, perhaps we should go home. You still up for dinner with Aryana?" Asks Jordan.

"Sure." I answer, it might get my mind of them.

Suddenly Brenda comes into the police station, what the bloody hell is she doing here? I eavesdrop subtly in the conversation between Brenda and the secretary. She looks me in the eye and asks a little louder than is necessary if she can use the toilet. I turn around and see that Jordan is in a conversation with one of his colleagues, something about speeding tickets?

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet." I tell Jordan and I slip away.

Brenda is washing her hands to blend in, I go stand next to her and do the same.

"Are you alright?" I ask at the same time she asks me if I'm alright.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Me too."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was fighting with Thomas and then everything is black."

"We found you and brought you back to the helicopter, you were losing a lot of blood."

"What helicopter?"I ask dumbfounded, we didn't have one and neither did Gally's group.

"Vince."

"He came back? What happened to not going back for one man?"

"Newt, the others we saved with Minho, I think they were with a hundred."

"A hundred. Did we win?"

"Yeah." She chuckles darkly. "We did, but the last city is completely destroyed. We took WICKED down, but they took with them hundreds of innocents."

We stay silent for a while thinking back at the destruction we caused. That makes me think at how it is possible to be here, in a village that by the looks of it never had seen a crank.

"What the bloody hell happened with the sun? It's like it never scorched the earth at all?"

"That's because it didn't, we don't know the finer details of it but we think we timetraveled somehow. It's the only theory we have."

"I can refute that theory, did you see the man I was with? He's my brother."

Brenda her mouth falls open. "How do you- Did you remember?"

"No, but he has photos and let's be honest if this was WICKED they would think of a better ruse than this."

"You may have a point, but that doesn't explain what happened to the earth."

"I think the sun never scorched the earth at all, all of us were kidnapped and they wiped our memory trying to find a cure."

She hesitates slightly "You think the cranks are real."

"You don't? You felt what it was like, I almost lost my mind. There's no way that's not real."

"I know, but that means that others could still be effected."

It would be so much easier if it wasn't real, but I know what I've felt.

"Where's Thomas?" Asks Brenda.

"What do you mean, isn't he with you?"

"No, the last time we saw him he was with you while you were unconscious."

"I haven't seen him since we were in the last city."

"Nothing? Any clues he might have been somewhere?" Brenda pauses. "I did discover that he has a twin brother, I think his name is Stiles."

"Yeah, I saw a picture of Stiles, honestly I thought it was Thomas. He did have a different hairstyle though."

"Well, they are twins it's only logical they look alike. " she wants to say more, but we're interrupted by an agent who is washing his hands. I quickly dry my hands to look busy and Brenda has to leave as not to arouse suspicion.

I also leave the bathroom and see Jordan waiting for me. I've got a feeling that he's gonna keep his eyes on me for the next few weeks. I can understand that from his point of view, but it's so bloody irritating.

We step into his car and drive away, I immediately notice that we're going another way than we came in this morning, thanks to my paranoia.

"Where are we going?"

He looks a bit surprised but shrugs it of. "To school, you're technically still a minor and need to go to school."

"You bloody kidding?!" I ask dumbfounded.

He raises one eyebrow and looks at me as if saying: does it look like I'm kidding? I roll my eyes and turn up the music, it's been awhile since I've listen to music. To my surprise I recognise the lyrics although I can't remember where I could've heard it. I softly hum along.

 _Every time when I look in the mirror_

 _All these lines on my face getting clearer_

 _The past is gone_

 _It went by, like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way_

 _Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

 _I know nobody knows_

 _Where it comes and where it goes_

 _I know it's everybody sin_

 _You got to lose to know how to win_

 _Half my life_

 _Is books, written pages_

 _Live and learn from fools and_

 _From sages_

 _You know it's true, oh_

 _All these feelings come back to you_

 _Sing with me, sing for the years_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

The lyrics are oddly true for me, for the past years I didn't know if I was going to survive this thing or if the good lord would take my friends away. We could only dream for a better future.

Although I've got a lot of bad memories, I've also got good ones, the bonfires, joking with Brenda, irritating Minho, loving -.

I'm jostled out of my memories by an abrupt stop.

"We're here." Says Jordan and I see the school.

We go inside and Jordan immediately goes to the reception, along the way I hear people whispering about me. Is this how the greenie feels?

"Who is he?"

"Do you think he broke the law?"

"Is that Parrish's son? They're both hot."

Just no, why would they even think that. He's only ten years older than me. Wait, where did that come from? Did I remember something? Jordan is talking with the receptionist, something about me joining in the middle of the year.

A boy with a crooked jaw is staring at me, trying to figure something out. As if I'm a puzzle he can't solve, the girl next to him glares at me. She has black hair and gives of a dangerous vibe. Not the crank kind of vibe, but more I can beat you in less than 3 seconds.

The Asian girl next to her gives a small and awkward wave, and although her behaviour isn't like him, she does remind me of Minho.

They seem familiar, but I can't make a connection. At least not until the redhead from last night joins them, Lydia was her name. They are the ones in the photo with Stiles. I want to study them further, but the bell goes and soon they are engulfed in the crowd.

I hear Jordan thank the receptionist and walks away again. Why did I have to come with him here? It's not like I'm doing anything except following him around. Perhaps it's because I'm not used to following orders that it's bothering me so hard to follow them now.

"You can join school whenever you want, I understand that it must be difficult for you to adjust to the normal life again." He looks at me, almost begging me to say something.

"I did only w-escape yesterday." I almost said wake up and although it would be correct he would begin to ask other questions. Ones that I don't want to answer, like why I was in a coma.

"Speaking of escaping, how did you escape? You remember that, don't you?" He asks slightly sceptical and I knew instinctively that he wouldn't believe me if I say I don't remember.

"My friend figured out away to escape." I answer instead, purposely keeping it vague.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"No."

There's a bit of an awkward silence for the rest of the drive until we pull up at the driveway. We go silently upstairs and sit on the couch.

"If you want we could go over some photo books, they might jog your memory." Proposes Jordan.

I just nod and before I know we go over every photo he has, starting when I was just a baby. As I get older in the photos I get a strange sense of familiarity, especially with the anecdotes. I don't remember anything per se, but I do believe now more than ever that Jordan is who he says he is.

"What did our father do?"

"He was in the army, a pilot. He taught both of us self defence. Mom didn't like that, we would often come home with bruises from the fighting we did with each other. Dad always pacified her by saying that we just were playing rough. One day I accidentally came home with a bruise on my face, although you were young you could pack one hell of a punch. We imagined a whole story to explain the bruise on my face, but one mom only looked at us and you caved in. " He says with a soft smile. "She wasn't angry at you but rather at me for allowing us to fight. You would always be her baby kid."

Suddenly I can perfectly picture us standing before our mother, while she is yelling at us. Or rather she was yelling at Jordan. I see my kid self try to diffuse the situation by trying to take the blame on myself.

"Did our father sent us upstairs?" I ask.

"Yes! Did you remember?" He asks excited.

"I think so, but only that." I warn him, not getting my hopes up.

"It's a start."

Suddenly he looks at the clock and I see it's already half past nine.

"Where almost late." He says a bit panicked.

"Late for what?" I ask a bit suspicious.

"We are having dinner with Aryana remember."

"Oh right."

"Let's go, we should've been there half an hour ago." He hurriedly picks up hair phone and I see that he has a missed call, probably from Aryana.

We arrive at her house and she smiles with fondness at Jordan being late. This is can't be the first time Jordan is late for something if her reaction is anything to go by.

"Come in."

On the table stands a big pot and it smells like spaghetti. I can feel my stomach beginning to grumble. Then Jordan asks something that made my world stop turning.

 **The song is from Aerosmith Dream On. I know it focuses on Newt a lot, but as I explained earlier I'm just making it up as I go. I noticed that I didn't update in a while so it's an extra long chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it.**

 **Killa**


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Where is Camilla?"

What? My brains short circuited, he can't be talking about my Cami. It's just the same name, it's not that uncommon. She's dead, she can't be here.

"She's sleeping, she didn't feel so good." Jordan looks sympathetic as if this is a recurring problem.

"Nightmares?"

"And memories. Jake, do you like spaghetti?" She asks trying to change the topic.

"Sure."

"Tell me something about yourself, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." I answer with only a short hesitation. The conversation continues while Aryana and Jordan try to skirt around the topic of my kidnapping, which I'm totally fine with. After a while I politely excuse myself to go to toilet. They aren't suspicious of me now and I could try to find the others. As if reading my thoughts Aryana suggested that I go upstairs rather than downstairs, because the one next to the door doesn't work anymore.

Camilla pov

A blaring alarm, darkness. Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything? I don't even seem to remember my name. Cautiously I move my hand, looking for any signs to get to know my surroundings. A cage, boxes with something in them. An animal? Okay, let's get this straight, I am in a moving cage with an animal and god knows what else...

Opening one of the boxes, I feel the contours of a knife. Perfect, at least I can defend myself if I get attacked. The cage rattles and stops moving. I hear voices, all male. Maybe hiding is better than fighting right now, if there are a lot of people I won't be able to fight them. I quickly hide the knife and conceal myself by sitting behind the boxes.

Vaguely I am aware that I'm dreaming, but it doesn't really register. Suddenly I'm running in the maze, grievers are chasing me. I manage to hide myself behind a few bushes. Wait a second, bushes? There are no bushes in the maze. Yet again, I am reminded that I'm only dreaming. Nothing here is real, but I'm still afraid that the griever can find me. I just have to think of a safe place and I'll get magically transported there. With Newt? Says a little voice in my head, who I completely ignore. The trick is to forget the griever or it will follow you everywhere.

Suddenly I'm lying in my bed. Thank God that that nightmare is over. I sit up, trying to shake the fear off that the dream-griever gave me.

"Cami?"

My head whips around faster than you can say griever. Standing in the door opening is Newt. The light of the corridor, surrounding him like a halo, gives him an ethereal appearance.

"Newt."

An hysterical sob leaves my lips and I launch myself at him. His arm wrap around me and I cling tightly to him. My happiness at seeing him is slightly damped by knowing that I'm still dreaming. He looks like I remember, only a bit more rugged and aged.

"You're alive, you're alive." I mumble against his chest, letting a few tears fall on his shirt.

"So are you."

All the strength I had left leaves me and I completely sag against him. We both sink to the ground and I sit clumsily in his lap, not wanting to let him go. Afraid that he might disappear when I loosen my hold over him.

A single drop falls on my neck, a tear, and I know it isn't mine. My tears are currently staining Newt's shirt. My breathing becomes steadier and I fight against the emotional exhaustion.

Without warning I wake up in my bed, alone, no trace is left that suggest that

Newt was ever here.

"Camilla, are you awake?"

"I'm up." Putting my clothes on I go downstairs. Aryana has already put breakfast on the table.

"Was somebody here last night?" I can't resist to ask.

"Yes, Jordan and his brother. Sorry, I didn't wake you up, but you seemed so exhausted."

"I didn't know Jordan had a brother."

"It's a long story, that you have to ask Jordan."

Silently I eat the rest of my breakfast, thinking about the wonderful dream.

"C'mon Camilla, you'll be late for school."

I hop in the car and stare out of the window while my head rests against it, watching the landscape as we drive by.

"Did something happen? You're uncharacteristic quiet."

"Just a dream."

"A nightmare or a dream?"

"Both."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I stay silent for a minute, mulling the over the offer. It normally does help if I talk about it.

"First it was a flashback, then I was running for my life." Aryana doesn't know all that I've been through and I'm keeping it that way. "Then I thought that I woke up."

"Thought?"

"I dreamt that Newt was in my room." I've told her about a Newt before and she knows the basics. More importantly, she knows that he's dead. She looks sympathetically at me, I can't stand the look of pity on her face and stare out of the window.

For the rest of the ride I'm silent, I've got no desire to speak about the past. Arya knows it too and she doesn't try to begin a conversation.

When we arrive in the school, I'm only just in time for my first lesson. I've got history with Scott and Malia. They and their friends are a bit weird, but they are nice. Allison just survived a mugging, she spent a few days in the hospital recovering.

In my head I give them automatically positions. Scott, Liam, Allison and Malia would be runners, Lydia could be a trackhoe and Kira a doctor. Although Malia would certainly fit in with the baggers with that attitude. Apparently Stiles used to be really close to Scott, but since he has been kidnapped before I arrived I didn't know him. For a while I thought he might be kidnapped by WICKED, until the nogitsune showed up.

At the end of the lesson I bump into Scott, my books fall on the floor and he doesn't hesitate to pick them up. He's a nice guy like that.

"I'm sorry, Camilla, right?"

I give him a small smile. "Yeah, and you're Scott."

He raises one eyebrow in response to my answer.

"You're quite popular."

He chuckles. "Believe me, that wasn't always the case."

Honestly that surprises me, he seems like a really popular guy.

"Are you alright?" Scott asks concerned, as if he can feel that I'm sad.

"Yes," I lie through my teeth. "Everything is fine."

I can see in his eyes that he doesn't quite believe me. Fortunately for me, he decides to drop the matter.

"Do you want to sit with us for lunch?" He asks out of the blue. "It's just, I've seen you sitting all alone and you look like you could use a friend."

I'm angry that he interferes with my life, on the other hand he distraction is very welcome. Especially, today.

When the lunch bell rings I'm a tad hesitant to sit with the popular people, but when Scott sees me, he beckons me over. I see the others look at him, I'm not stupid I know they aren't bursting with happiness to see me. Nevertheless, they are amicably and for once in a long while I genuinely smile again.


End file.
